Orange Ogre
Orange Ogre or Ogreno Hosborn(pronouced Ogre-No) is one of the first super villains Arachnid Boy fought. He is the first Orange Ogre. Background Ogreno Hosborn was born into a very rich family. He was popular among kids, he was smart, athletic, and cool. He married Elizabeth Glassy, whom they gave birth to Perry Hosborn. Perry was a weakling, who could not play a sport for beans. He could play for well earned fish though. Ogreno considered him a failure, because he was best friends with the class nerd, Peter Plentar. Ogreno was the head of HosCorp, a rival industry of Stank Industries. He made weapons and gave them to the USA. Secretly, he was giving them to Knuckles, the Big Man of Crime, even bigger than Bugzy. Knuckles hired Ogreno to create super villains to defeat Arachnid Boy, who was getting in the way of his crime ring. Ogreno made SnowGal and Rabid Roy, who both failed to defeat Arachnid Boy. Ogreno needed a new villain, so he created a new villain, himself. He put a chemical in his body called Ovular Orange, which made him stronger and smarter. However, he went slightly insane. Ogreno hired someone to impersonate him, so no one could suspect he was the Orange Ogre. Ogreno stole weapons like ditto bombs (which he called Sludge Balls), a hover-glider, and a sword, made of the hardest icicle in Antarctica. He also made a suit. The suit was made to scare victims. The eyes were so scary, it froze people in their tracks. The mask also had a voice changer, which made his voice scary. For quite awhile, he became the symbol of evil. Orange Ogre, nicknamed Oggy by Arachnid Boy, attacked his industrial enemies, once attacking Iron Walrus. Soon, the only two weapon manufacturers was Stork Industries and HosCorp. Arachnid Boy then followed him, and attacked him. Orange Ogre offered Arachnid Boy to be his second in charge, and to think about it, and knocked him out. Later, Ogreno listened to the voice of Arachnid Boy. He then tried to find match to the voice, and found out it was Peter Plentar. He knew, he could never kill Peter, Perry would be devastated, so instead, he attacked his heart. The Orange Ogre attacked his Aunt Mary, who suffered a head trauma, and went to the hospital. Orange Ogre then took Mary Jane Johnson hostage. Arachnid Boy went to save the day, successfully saving Mary Jane, but being beaten up. Pete then mustered up enough power, to punch Ogreno hardly five times, until he gave up. But, as his final move, he made his hover-glider try to run over Peter, but Peter sensed it, and jumped out of the way, killing Ogreno instead. However, Ovular Orange also had a healing factor. Ogreno didn't really die, just faked his death. He was wounded however. After Ogreno's "Death", Perry vowed to avenge his father's death, but punishing Arachnid Boy. Ogreno's equipment was modified by many people, including Perry. ---- Ogreno reappeared, thanking his on for continuing the Orange Ogre legacy. He sent his son to UnitedTerra, and continued the original Orange Ogre legacy. He planned The Superhero Epic. He participated in Battle Against Doomsday, and then "reformed" after that. Involvement HosCorp changed the face of war machines. HosCorp created the first ditto bomb, the first sword made of paper, and the first talking toilet. Ogreno also influenced many villains. Quotes Scientist:Sir, where are the missile launch codes? Ogreno:Missile launch codes? I thought you had them! Oh phreak, phreak, PHREAK. Ok, whatever you do, don't tell the press. ---- Fighting Arachnid Boy Orange Ogre:WHY SO SERIOUS?? Arachnid Boy:Wrong quote. Orange Ogre:Oh. EAT PIXIE FAIRY DUST!!! Arachnid Boy:Sigh Trivia *Ogreno's old nickname was ogre, but threatened to fire anyone who says that. *As the Orange Ogre, Ogreno hates Mabel, as Ogreno Hosborn, Ogreno loves Mabel. *coool took a glider from him he won a fight (lasted 5 minutes) See also * Arachnid Boy * Perry Hosborn * HobGremlin Category:Characters Category:Villains